


Invincible

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Frottage, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What matters is that they're happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thevina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/gifts).



It had been in a pub, they were all agreed upon that. It had been after a Quidditch match, one that Oliver had played in and Puddlemere had won, and they were all agreed upon that, too. After that point their memories diverged.

Harry thought that Percy had already been sitting with Oliver when he'd gone over to congratulate him on his first victory as Keeper.

According to Percy, it had been the other way around; he remembered thinking that with Harry already there, he needn't be concerned that Oliver might misconstrue -- or rather, accurately guess -- his intentions.

Oliver didn't bother trying to recall the details. He had already been sufficiently drunk with triumph, never mind the firewhisky, that he hadn't noticed which of the others had started flirting first, and wouldn't have cared if he had.

What really mattered to Oliver had been getting one or the other of them to go to bed with him. He'd fancied Percy since they'd been in school. Harry had been too young for Oliver's taste then, but that was no longer so, and who wouldn't want to shag the Boy Who Lived if he had a chance? There was an awkward moment when he made the suggestion of getting a room, and each of the other two thought it was aimed at the other, but the difficulty was quickly settled when Oliver suggested that they could all three go together.

That idea was what had led them to were they were now, more than a year later, tangled up in Oliver's big bed. Each of them had his own room, but most of the time they all slept here. Being together helped keep the nightmares that both Harry and Percy sometimes had away.

As Harry rather sheepishly had said once, "Together we're invincible. It was like that with Hermione and Ron too, in a little bit different way."

Percy's expression was distant, remembering, but he nodded agreement, and Oliver understood too; it was like the way that the Puddlemere team played when they were at the top of their game. He pulled Harry to him for a kiss and felt Harry's response.

From behind him, Percy reached across to run his fingers down Harry's chest and curl around his cock, stroking him to hardness and then urging him to move closer to Oliver so that he could wank them both together. Percy himself was thrusting through Oliver's thighs; he had an inexplicable preference for coming that way, by frotting against one or the other of them, instead of in someone's mouth or arse. His skin was warm and sweaty against Oliver's back as he moved, panting.

Harry writhed, his mouth fastened to Oliver's neck, as Oliver pinched his nipples hard. It didn't take long before they all came, first Harry, then Percy, and finally Oliver as he felt the warm wet stickiness against him.

Whether or not they were truly invincible together didn't matter, he thought drowsily as Percy cast a spell to clean them all up and Harry put his arms around them both. What mattered was that they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thevina for holiday 2007.


End file.
